


「乔迪」JD“接电话的正确操作”

by JonathanD56



Category: JoJo - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M, dio受, jd - Freeform, 乔迪 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonathanD56/pseuds/JonathanD56
Summary: 激动人心的时刻（苟头）
Relationships: Jonathan Joestar/Dio Brando
Kudos: 110





	「乔迪」JD“接电话的正确操作”

下午三点半。伦敦。某别墅。  
被一阵电话铃声吵醒的迪奥烦躁地接了电话。  
“抱歉迪奥，今晚艾琳娜过生日，我得去庆祝她。今晚可能……”  
“什么？！——”电话那头传来迪奥刺耳的怒吼，就像一只狮子在咆哮一样，“你他妈的从世界那一头回来下飞机第一件事就是放老子鸽子，然后去别的女人家？”  
乔纳森感觉自己耳膜都要脱落了。但是这件事事发突然，他本来昨晚就说好要回来陪迪奥吃晚饭……乔纳森好脾气地解释道：“迪奥，你别激动，我……”  
“去你妈的JOJO！你今晚不用滚回来了！操！”  
“嘟……”  
乔纳森看着手机上的“通话结束”，到嘴边的那一串安慰和解释活生生咽了下去。

迪奥把手机砸到了床的另一头，然后一脚把乔纳森的枕头踢到床下。可怜的枕头，明明之前还被迪奥宝贝似的抱着睡了一周。  
“该死的！那个女人过生日很重要吗？！”  
迪奥正在口吐芬芳，接着电话又响了起来。迪奥听见电话铃声就知道是谁打来的。出于理所当然的报复，迪奥揉揉自己蓬松的金发，在不断的音乐声中慢悠悠下床，再慢悠悠去厕所，再慢悠悠回来，再慢悠悠接了电话，电话那头刚发出一个音节，就干脆利索地挂了电话。  
迪奥脸上的表情稍微因为报复的快感得以稍稍缓解。他就算生气了，也格外有一种暴躁美人的既视感。  
迪奥听着坚持不懈的音乐声，穿上自己的白衬衣，套了条宽松的裤子，给自己泡了杯咖啡。  
忽然这音乐声戛然而止，紧接着想起了普普通通的振动加响铃。迪奥眉头皱了一下，几步走过去看是哪个傻逼打断了自己的音乐，来电显示是“Vanilla ice”，迪奥按了接听劈头盖脸给对方一句：“不知道我在休息吗？什么毛病？”  
对面传来弱弱的询问声：“迪奥大人……”  
“你二不二啊？没长记性吗？”  
迪奥在公司的第一天就认识了这个新人小迷弟，竟然一口一个“大人”地喊他，在这个二十一世纪显得格外中二。所以迪奥嫌弃地看了人家一眼，说：“你特么活在古代吗？”

“哦……迪奥前辈，我……”  
“你开了0.5倍速吗？我很忙，你要是想消磨时间可以去跳广场舞。”  
面对这样刻薄的话语，对面的瓦尼拉并没有生气，反倒急切道：“不是的！我听说您请假了，想问问您是不是身体不适……有没有哪里不舒服。”  
那我可哪里都不舒服。迪奥心里想着，然后冷漠的说：“嗯。挂了。”  
“我来看望您了！”  
迪奥真是佩服这人忽快忽慢的语速。还有他的意志力。全公司的人都知道他迪奥是最不好惹的一个，偏偏还要贴过来。瓦尼拉那点小心思迪奥还不知道？  
迪奥看了一眼楼下，瓦尼拉在车里紧张地给迪奥打着电话。迪奥看他那鬼鬼祟祟的样子不像是来看望自己的倒像是来行窃的。  
“哦，”迪奥忽然有了一个大胆的想法，没错很大胆，“那你进来吧。门没锁。”  
瓦尼拉兴奋得几乎没想为啥门没锁就冲出了车。几秒后又退了回来从车里拿出了一个礼物盒。  
迪奥挂了电话，下楼去。  
瓦尼拉穿着工作时的正装走了进来，看见迪奥没有扣上扣子的衬衣和那片露出的雪白的胸口到小腹……  
“坐吧。”迪奥勾唇笑了一下。然后慢条斯理地扣扣子。  
气氛一时有些尴尬，瓦尼拉左看看右看看，问到：“前辈，您的那位……”  
“你带的什么？”迪奥明显不想继续瓦尼拉的话题。  
“哦！”瓦尼拉这才想起来自己还带了东西，连忙拿出来跟上供似的放到迪奥面前，不好意思地说：“给前辈您准备了一些补品，您……”  
“我老了？还是要死了？”  
“不不不！不是的……”  
“不是？”  
“您！您平时工作是最努力的，我觉得您可能很累，需要……”  
“瓦尼拉，你看，”迪奥笑了起来，撩了撩自己的稍长金发，解开自己几颗扣子，指着自己的胸口说，“我很健康。瓦尼拉。身体各方面都很好。你明白我意思吗？”  
不知不觉迪奥那张带着从容的、引诱一样的笑容的脸已经近在咫尺。瓦尼拉本能地咽了咽口水。迪奥身上有淡淡的红酒的香味。

瓦尼拉把迪奥压在盖着波西米亚风格的桌布的木桌上，迪奥柔韧的线条优美的身体在一片从玻璃窗投射来的柔光下显得苍白又性感。瓦尼拉做梦都想触摸这身体一次。他白皙的皮肤，和诱人的香味。瓦尼拉可不想粗暴地对待这位大人。他要慢慢地，把自己当做礼物送给迪奥。他的手如此渴望抚摸着迪奥的胸口，然后游移到腰部。迪奥的身体精瘦又有肉感，经常锻炼而出的均匀的肌肉只是更加凸显了他纤细的腰，和饱满的胸部。瓦尼拉看着迪奥不慌不忙的笑容，仿佛一切尽在把握。高傲美丽，眼中的侵略性，像一只金色的狮子。瓦尼拉想先亲吻这位大人，所以凑近了那张性格的薄唇，但是被迪奥拉着头发扯开了。  
“我不喜欢接吻。赶紧做。”  
迪奥修长的双腿把瓦尼拉的身体固定住。逼迫他快点进行下一步。  
“好的，迪奥前辈……”  
迪奥看了一眼挂钟，现在是四点十五分。  
瓦尼拉脱了裤子，性器早已兴奋地站了起来，正要进入迪奥 那处隐秘的小穴时，门外响起了停车倒车的声音。

“迪奥，我回来了。”  
乔纳森手里拿着一束鲜红的玫瑰花和礼物盒，另一只手提着行李箱，夹着大衣，出现在门口。  
“这位是……”  
乔纳森看着在一边端坐的瓦尼拉，目光在他扣错位的扣子上冷漠地停了几秒。  
后者微笑着点点头，还没说话，迪奥就替他回答道：“公司同事。来看望我。”  
迪奥已经扣上了扣子，倚在桌边，刻薄的笑了笑，却十分好看：“怎么，艾琳娜那里已经好了？”  
乔纳森没有回答，只是把行李箱放好，走到瓦尼拉坐着的沙发边，把花束和礼物放在瓦尼拉带来的礼物盒边，然后看着瓦尼拉，笑得冰冷刺骨：“那边怎样没什么关系。我想，要是我再不回来，可能家里就要着火了吧。”  
瓦尼拉对迪奥是十分敬畏的，但是对别人一贯凶狠。但是在乔纳森的那双蓝眸的注视下，瓦尼拉莫名觉得自己现在很危。  
同感的迪奥确实面不改色地玩着自己的发梢。  
“我想现在是我和我丈夫的家事时间。”  
乔纳森只用了不到三秒就把瓦尼拉拖到门口揍了一拳再关上了门。瓦尼拉在几秒后和他的礼物一起出现在了门外。

迪奥毫不惊讶地看着乔纳森的动作。仿佛出轨勾引别人的人不是他。直到乔纳森一步一步走近他，他才微微战栗起来。一半恐惧，一半兴奋。  
“你可以不用解释。现在，立刻，去洗澡。把你那脏透了的身子洗干净。”

迪奥在浴室里心狂跳不止。之前的战栗感还刺激得他没缓过来。他冲洗着自己根本没被碰过的身体，先前的被放鸽子的愤怒早已消失不见，明显乔纳森没有去艾琳娜家吃饭，或许他只打了个招呼就回来了。正这样想着，乔纳森就推门进来了。  
迪奥光洁白皙的身体就在他眼前。水滴从他背部的蝴蝶骨、腰窝、臀部，大腿流下来，像是清洗了一件艺术品。  
迪奥闻声转过身，然后扭转了花洒，让自己坐在浴池边上被水淋着，自己笑着看向乔纳森，十分从容。  
乔纳森承认自己从结婚六年至今仍然无法对迪奥的裸体和欠肏的笑容毫无感觉。  
他几步上去，握着迪奥的的手臂把他拉起来，让他背对自己，一只脚弯曲膝盖放在浴盆边上，一只脚踩地，上半身向前伸着，双手撑在浴盆边缘，还要高高地把屁股翘起来。  
“JOJO……”  
迪奥光是被乔纳森粗暴地拉扯，就已经兴奋得半勃起了。  
“闭嘴迪奥。”  
乔纳森冷冷的回答一句，带着怒气，一巴掌打上迪奥雪白的臀瓣。迪奥被乔纳森这用力地一掌打得差点没跪稳，发出一声痛 苦的喘息，然后颤抖起来，竟然因为这一巴掌完全勃起了。  
“哈啊……”  
乔纳森皱眉，却又抵挡不住那诱人的喘息。干脆握住那留下了红手印的臀瓣，不经过任何扩张地挤了进去。  
炽热得像烙铁一样的性器把后穴撑开到了极致，迪奥撑着自己身体的双臂弯曲了一下，却不敢失力，下面是浴缸，要是不撑好会摔进去。  
“啊！……哈啊…嗯……”  
乔纳森毫不理会身下人颤抖的腰，只觉得塌陷的腰窝和他露出的脆弱的后颈皮肤还不够惩罚。乔纳森抽插了起来，他知道迪奥那饥渴的嘴会自己润滑，果然，只抽插了几下，迪奥的舒服的呻吟声就慢慢弥漫了浴室。他贪婪地吸吮乔纳森硕大的性器，乔纳森的每一次进出，都让他兴奋得颤抖，不时地仰起头重重喘息。他猩红的舌头伸了出来，只能稍稍偏头，身体被乔纳森撞击得不住前倾，却没有到那个点。所以他只好用力讨好乔纳森，扭着腰迎合乔纳森的冲撞，直到乔纳森第二次射在迪奥身体里。  
迪奥前端不住地滴着水，第二次偏头时终于忍不住了，用带着哭腔的声音乞求道：“JOJO……哈啊…嗯…摸摸我……前面……哈啊……想要，接吻……哈啊……嗯……”  
乔纳森只是点到为止地重复着抽插的动作，听见迪奥的乞求，性器又大了几分，刺激得迪奥一阵拔了音量的呻吟。  
“你们做的时候，也是这样求他的吗？”乔纳森在迪奥耳边吐着热气，迪奥颤抖着，摇头。  
“那给我讲讲，你们是怎么做的。”  
乔纳森猛然加重了顶撞的力度，直击迪奥敏感的点，迪奥尖叫着，性器就要喷薄出来，乔纳森却立刻离开了那个地方。作势要退出来的样子，说：“不说的话，我就出去了。”  
“不……不要……嗯…啊……我……嗯～求你……JOJO…干我那里……”  
乔纳森又慢慢地，送了回去。这对迪奥来说简直是折磨。乔纳森不肯抚摸他的乳头和性器，甚至不亲吻他也不抚摸他。但是乔纳森的顶撞几乎每一次都要让他高潮，就是不肯到那个点。迪奥的膝盖被压得生疼，另一条腿不得不被乔纳森顶得踮着脚尖，他腰窝塌陷，头却不时因为快要高潮而抬起。手臂和双腿，和腰部都到了酸软的地步，可是身后那人还是不停的插进他的屁股。  
“哈啊…没有……没有做……嗯…”  
“他碰你哪里了？”  
“嗯啊…没有……嗯……”  
“任何地方？”  
乔纳森不依不饶地问，面色已经缓和了些，身下用力一顶，用手揉捏迪奥勃起的性器，迪奥舒服得立刻就射了出来。  
“啊啊啊！……啊…呼……”  
迪奥浑身失力地就要瘫倒下去，乔纳森搂住迪奥的腰把他抱在了怀里。  
乔纳森帮迪奥洗干净了身体，把迪奥抱到了楼上。

但是乔纳森却并没有把迪奥放在床上，而是让迪奥趴在自己腿上。  
迪奥迷迷糊糊地问：“JOJO…你干什么？”  
乔纳森只是拿起了被迪奥丢在床头的手机。熟练地解开屏幕密码，点了几下把手机放到迪奥眼前，屏幕上显示着“未接来电 JOJO（32）”  
迪奥嘲讽的笑一下，还没来得及说“JOJO，难道你要本迪奥给你道歉吗？”就听见乔纳森说：“有多少未接电话，打多少下。我不要你道歉。你怎么叫都可以。”  
迪奥愣住了，还没反应过来就听见自己一声痛苦的惨叫。  
乔纳森这一巴掌让迪奥怀疑刚才浴室那一巴掌根本没用力。迪奥的小穴的穴肉还因为过度的抽插而颤抖着发疼，臀瓣又被打得火辣辣的疼。  
“JOJO！住手！你要杀了我吗！……啊！！！！”  
从这一声音量之高和迪奥身体颤抖之猛烈就可以看出，乔纳森用了多大力气。  
“两下了。”  
乔纳森并没有要停下来的意思，接着又是一巴掌落在早就红彤彤的臀瓣上。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！该死的！好疼啊乔纳森你！啊！！！停下……啊啊！！！”  
迪奥疼得开始口无遮拦地骂起人来，乔纳森牢牢地按住迪奥疯狂扭动的身体，迪奥在被打到第五下的时候直接哭着叫了出来。  
“啊！！……呜呜……啊…呜！”  
“接着哭。哭好了才知道丈夫的电话该怎么接。”  
又是一巴掌，迪奥哭着开始求饶：“呜呜呜……JOJO…停下……啊！…呜……不要……”  
“接电话不是接一下然后就挂掉。”  
“呜！……”  
……  
第三十五下的时候，迪奥已经哭得声音都嘶哑了。  
“JOJO……呜…该死的……你……已经够了！”  
“我又没说是今天的未接电话。”  
“你！……”

迪奥是记不得自己被打了多少下了。打完之后又被乔纳森按着肏，乔纳森射在迪奥身体里好几次才肯停下。好歹这几次让迪奥很爽，迪奥贪婪地向乔纳森索吻，猫一样蹭着乔纳森的身体。  
最后，被清洗干净的迪奥抱着乔纳森健硕的臂膀去亲吻他的嘴 唇。  
“睡吧。”乔纳森轻轻吻一下迪奥红肿的唇。  
迪奥却不肯躺下，固执地亲吻乔纳森。  
“我不生气了。睡吧。”乔纳森揉揉迪奥蓬松的金发。  
迪奥才肯乖乖躺下。  
“晚安，迪奥。”

至于瓦尼拉同学，大概就是以后都不敢来拜访迪奥前辈了

**Author's Note:**

> 我对不起小冰同学！


End file.
